Slow Mover
by ForASecondThereWe'dWon
Summary: When Ned backed out on rooming with Peter during their first year of college, MJ felt like it was no big deal to take his place. Now that she's about to lose it, she's confronting the fact that she may have grown attached... and not to the apartment.


**Monday, February 1****st**

**_I'm gonna pack my things and leave you behind/This feeing's old and I know/That I've made up my mind ― "I Love You So" (The Walters)_**

MJ's been thinking about moving out for awhile. As far as roommates go, Peter's a slob, not that she has a frame of reference since they're only in their first year of college and she declined student residence in favour of splitting a lease with her Academic Decathlon underling.

If the term 'underling' seems harsh, it's not. Peter's earned her disdain in more ways than there are Disney Dalmatians. He mashes down the nibs of her Faber-Castell markers making hasty grocery lists on the post-its that inevitably breeze off their fridge door. He falls through the window almost every time he gets in late from Spidey-patrol and the thud wakes her up. He has socks everywhere. She has never seen so many. Fucking. Socks.

This was supposed to be him and Ned, she knows―his actual best friend, not the friend reluctantly given the designation because... why, again? How she won Peter's friendship isn't _immediately_ clear. Except Ned decided to commute from home in a last-minute fit of separation anxiety. This was _after_ Peter signed a lease but _before_ the online application for student residence opened. MJ shrugged and said she'd help them out because the little walk-up is close to campus and about on par with what the college charges for housing. For Peter, the draw is the privacy to sneak in and out in his superhero getup. For MJ, it's the quiet of not sleeping within the same four walls as a noisy roommate, on a floor packed with students, in a building of eighteen-year-olds who've just left the nest and are ready to _party_.

But, like she's noted, Peter's the worst.

It's the first of February, with only two full months plus exams left in the term, and she's still telling herself she might just cut and run. Very likely, she and Peter have the last good landlord in New York City (or the woman knows how fast she could rent their apartment with so many students, tourists, and other career transients coming and going) because they were told upfront that they could move out at either the end of the month or right in the middle, provided they gave two weeks of notice. When the 1st and the 15th of every month roll around, MJ re-evaluates. Obviously, she hasn't dropped Peter on his ass yet, but she _could_. She has options. She's met a handful of people in her figure drawing and art history classes who are living together on two floors of a ramshackle historic house somewhere that's basically turned into an artist's colony and one more person would be nothing to them. MJ could absolutely move in. The socializing demands would be an adjustment, but it's a short sprint to exam season and she'll be burrowing into a library study room at that point anyway.

Today's another first of the month, another chance to announce she's jumping ship. After considering everything during her walk back to the apartment from her afternoon class, MJ's decided she'll probably stay. She never records the factors that inform her decision, preferring to leave no trace. Put it down to her love of mystery and conspiracy, or her five solid months of rooming with a guy who leads a double life. Either way, her vast internal ordering system that leaves no physical sign drives Peter nuts. That's why she continues to use it.

"Hey, loser, I'm home!" she shouts, twisting her key out of the lock and closing the door behind her.

MJ doesn't see him right away, but she knows he's here. His class schedule is as familiar as her own and she knows he's just as hesitant as she is to engage with people―even people he's friendly with in class―outside of school. He'll be here. No need to rush the encounter.

She kicks off her slushy boots, hangs her coat, shoves her hat down the sleeve, and heads to her room. A living space and kitchen that are practically one and the same was evidently the trade-off the boys were willing to make for two bedrooms when they chose this apartment. Whatever. MJ isn't dying for any meal that requires more than a foot and a half of counter space. And the bedroom all to herself _is_ nice. Peter got the one with the window for his nefarious late-night purposes (saving people and shit), so her room's away from exterior walls and beside the bathroom. She nearly always gets to the shower first and when she doesn't... at least being a slow showerer isn't one of Peter's faults.

Hefting her textbooks and notebooks from her bag one by one, MJ assesses which she'll need for homework tonight. Yikes, maybe it should be an exclusively laptop evening; she has a midterm paper coming up and the task of assembling citable articles from scholarly journals beckons in a voice that's been shredded through a cheese grater. Mmm, cheese. She touches her stomach. Snack first?

Once she's let her hair down to straggle around her shoulders and swapped her jeans for pj bottoms, MJ plods back into communal territory. She can hear Peter talking in his room through his door, probably on the phone. Part of her wants to knock and tell him to say hi to his aunt for her. The more persuasive part of her wants cheese. She shuffles onward.

He comes sliding into the kitchen like a young Tom Cruise, but with pants―god, the mental comparison is so embarrassingly bad that it's making her start to blush―as MJ's arranging a slice of cheddar on a cracker. The fact that Peter so clearly wants to tell her something encourages her to bite down and, mouth full of crunching food, cut him off with, "'Sup?"

"I just got off the phone with Ned," he informs her. His arms are dramatically apart like this news is in any way important or unusual.

Treating him with heavily sarcastic seriousness, she plants an elbow on the counter and leans towards him like she's fascinated.

"And Lego's teaming up with Tesla to build a driveable, electric Millennium Falcon that roars like Chewbacca when you hit the gas," she predicts.

Peter's mouth hangs open for a moment and it's adora―it's _amusing_. Like, she wants to laugh at him. Because he looks like a dork. This nerd is so easy to bait.

"Oh my god, I _wish_. Get out of my fantasies."

Her elbow almost slips off the counter. She finishes chewing, chastened by how she could've just bit her tongue in a grisly household accident.

"Spit it out then," she suggests, because now Peter's grinning, waiting for her to ask. "I don't have another guess."

Her roommate takes a deep breath to ready himself for something and she narrows her eyes.

"Well, you know how you keep talking about those people you know and their big house and how they maybe have a room or part of a room or something?"

MJ rolls her eyes.

"I _mentioned_ it _once_, Parker."

"Oh, well, I remember you saying that. I―well," he interrupts himself, "_Ned_ and I wondered if that was something you were still considering."

She has no idea where he's going with this.

"I have no idea where you're going with this."

Peter comes close to vibrating for a minute before he just blurts it out.

"Ned's moving in! Or, he could be, if you were moving out. Shit," he mutters, expression falling. "We're not trying to force you out. It's just that you said you might want to, and Ned's been thinking about moving closer to campus for exams and―"

"Yeah, that makes sense," MJ agrees, nodding quickly. "You guys are idiots for not thinking of that sooner."

Are they? Was it them being idiots that kept Ned at home? No, that was anxiety. Was it them being idiots that made Peter wholeheartedly welcome MJ as a roommate? No, that was... Ok, she doesn't have an answer for that one, but she's already said her thing about idiots, so she scoops her plate of cheese and crackers off the counter and slips past the confused face of her roommate, muttering about peer-reviewed academic sources.

It's infuriating and unfair, as MJ numbly abandons her snack on her desk and sinks to the floor of her bedroom with her head in her hands, that the instant she agreed to move out was the same instant she noticed how cute her soon-to-be ex-roommate looks in sock-feet.

* * *

**Tuesday, February 2****nd**

**_Is there more to this urge that lies in me/'Cause it feels like there's something I can't see/But I don't know what it means ― "Patience" (Hollow Coves)_**

"You have your key, right?" Peter checks. It's twenty after seven in the morning and MJ's hustling him out their apartment door ahead of her. Honestly, she's trying to kick the back of his shoes to speed him up, but Spider-Roommate's a little too agile.

"Right here," she assures him, flashing him the key ring in her hand.

"I just didn't want you to be―"

"I know, loser."

She observes as he hefts his backpack onto his shoulder and reaches past her to pull the door shut after them. He locks up and drops his key into his backpack. The solo key. Right in there, with all the other crap Peter keeps crammed inside. Half the time, when he has class and she doesn't, she hears him arrive home and gets up to let him in. (Has she been listening for him? Not consciously.) Otherwise, he's fumbling through his bag for _ages_ for that key. Hilarious that he thinks he needs to take care of her like this, when she's the one who's been doing that for him.

Caring in a _loose_ sense. Not actual caring. Just, making something more convenient.

They walk down the stairs. MJ's instinct is always to hang back―like she's trailing him or trying not to be seen with him―but Peter _always_ slows down to her pace, never making it a thing. By this point in the year, their steps are in sync. The rhythmic thumps are an excuse not to speak. For her, anyway.

It's early and MJ doesn't have class until tonight. The explanation she's been going with since this little morning ritual started is that it gives her more time to get shit done and keeps her established sleep schedule from getting fucked up on days that she has to be on campus before noon. The number of steps they descend together has grown familiar beneath the soles of her sneakers, she knows every little gouge in the wall. With Ned moving in, the number of days left for MJ to do this is suddenly pretty small. She's nervous about it; she's never been one for countdowns. Pulling her wool cardigan closed, she crosses her arms over her chest like she's holding herself in and tucks her hands into her armpits.

"Have a good morning," Peter says, moving quickly across the cramped lobby to push the outer door open. "See ya."

She feels him glance back at her, but she doesn't return the look.

"Yep."

Alone, MJ turns to their shared mailbox. Another benefit of a key ring: carrying multiple keys at one time without the risk of losing any of them. She opens it up, extracts their measly haul, and flips through as she climbs the stairs back to the apartment. The journey feels a lot farther when she's heading up―could be the roommate that makes the difference, or only gravity.

Halfway up, she has to pause. It's just junk mail, addressed to Peter, but she realizes she's going to miss getting mail with his name on it.

* * *

**Wednesday, February 3****rd**

**_Maybe you and I could live together if we ever learn to ease the tension ― "You & I" (Colony House)_**

Ned's over when MJ gets home. Today's the longest day of her week―six hours of class back-to-back, followed by an hour and a half of the work study she signed up for because her scholarship doesn't cover rent outside of student residence. It's just papering bulletin boards with student council notices, and the mundanity of the work is nice, but she's reached her quota for expending effort today; she accepts Ned's high-five as she drags her feet past the couch and heads to her room, lying face-down on her bed until it feels like she's whole again.

Gradually (_very_ gradually), she rolls onto her side and grabs her warped copy of _Moll Flanders_ off the bedside table. Something about a woman living an extremely precarious life calms her. MJ's breathing becomes slow and silent, but she stops herself after 15 pages. If she keeps reading, she'll fall asleep. Instead, she sits up and trades her socks for the cozier version wedged under her mattress. She has a secret fear that Peter will steal them. He's gotten a covetous look in the past, so she's taking precautions.

She pulls her laptop to her instead of going to her laptop and tidies up the Works Cited page on her in-progress paper. This task of thoughtless precision is the only school-related thing she feels like tackling for the rest of the day. All of today's classes are either of the Monday-Wednesday variety or once a week, so MJ isn't in a rush to get the readings done. She stops to think, pulling up the digital copy of her planner, and stares at the test she has marked down for next week. Hmm. It's before her paper's due, meaning studying for it won't be taking priority, but the test format is a mix of multiple choice and short answer. The class―a sociology course―is graded on a curve and she's in there with a bunch of students from non-writing programs who are consistently shit at short answer questions. As long as she refreshes her memory about the material being tested, the grading curve will push her competent written answers to the head of the class. It's all about working the system.

During her time alone in the apartment yesterday, MJ hammered out a thesis and introductory paragraph. Now, she approaches them ruthlessly to see if she can streamline. This is the most critical part; actually writing the paper is just her hands flying across the keyboard, tossing in quotations like air-dropped care packages to her primary source-obsessed professor.

No, no, her brain is rejecting it. She's done enough today. She doesn't exactly want to socialize, but Peter and Ned are generally good about letting her quietly stew in their company without expecting much from her. MJ heads to the bathroom to wake herself up by washing her face, then out into the living room.

"What are you nerds doing?"

Half of the reason for her question is just to scare them (not that that'll actually work on Mr. Super-senses over there) because she can see they're about to put a movie on. Peter spins around to look at her while Ned rises from the couch. Privately, MJ thinks it's kind of nice how Ned feels so at home here, where Peter is. Then again, it _is_ about to become his home. Fuck, she needs to talk to the art people about that room.

"We were just gonna watch _Alien_," Peter offers.

"Again? Didn't you tell me you guys did an _Alien_ marathon over winter break?"

He smiles like he's been caught and it's cu―_funny_.

"Yeah, and Ned's making hot chocolate."

"Oh yeah?" MJ watches Ned stride purposefully into their tiny kitchen. "Finally making yourself useful?"

He waves a dismissive hand at her and she snorts a laugh. They've gotten to this good friendship place of brotherly/sisterly teasing.

"You wanna watch?" Peter asks, calling her attention back to him. She weighs her looming essay against the full day behind her.

"Ok."

"Hot chocolate, MJ?" Ned immediately asks.

"Well, since you're determined to be such a good host."

Ned grins and turns back to the kitchen. MJ leans against the wall, watching Peter put the movie in―not _watching_, just, like, observing―then glances at Ned. He hasn't made much progress with their drinks. A mismatched trio of mugs is on the counter and... that's it.

"You need a hand?" she asks, pushing off the wall.

"Where's the kettle? Didn't it used to be in this drawer?"

Ned points into the sliding drawer at their heap of assorted pots and pans.

"It did," MJ explains. "But that one broke, so we bought a new one. A new one, WHICH WE'RE HOPING NOT TO BREAK BY DROPPING IT INTO THE DRAWER THIS TIME, RIGHT, PETER?"

Her roommate gives a sheepish laugh.

"Our new one's tucked behind the toaster," she tells Ned, directing him with a jerk of her chin.

"You guys are buying appliances together," Ned chuckles. "That's adorable."

It's a somnambulant walk to the couch, where MJ huddles in the corner and zones out for most of the movie.

* * *

**Thursday, February 4****th**

**_You burn through my mind, again and again, again/And again and again ― "Luna" (Bombay Bicycle Club)_**

Feeling a burst of resolve before the weekend, possibly in rebellion against Wednesday evening's confusing feelings, MJ decides to text one of her art classmates re: the spare room. Somehow, what she ends up texting is a question about their prof's office hours. Which MJ already knows the answer to.

Another thing she does is read the same page of her art history textbook over and over and over and over.

* * *

**Friday, February 5****th**

**_You're the only one worth seeing/The only place worth being ― "Cold Cold Man" (Saint Motel)_**

Peter's class finishes an hour before MJ's, yet he always dithers with his packing, so they end up leaving the apartment for their trip back to Queens (courtesy of public transit) at the same time. Traveling with him is one of the less flawed aspects of a friendship with Peter Parker. He won't glare manspreaders out of their prime seats like MJ would, but he knows the shortest routes and, while train and bus timetables never line up well for her, Peter's memorized and mastered the schedule. They never wait around.

Also, there's, like, a bubble of chill around him. No one in their vicinity behaves like a violent asshole―not verbally, not physically. Is it some kind of Spider-Man thing? Is Peter's skin emitting a sedative to keep the other passengers relaxed? MJ isn't relaxed. She sways into him multiple times, their overstuffed backpacks knocking together, and he smiles at her, unbothered, as her heart revs ineffectually like a remote-control car someone's trying to urge up a steep slope.

They walk the last two blocks to the spot where their paths diverge. There's enough sunshine that the light snow that fell overnight has already been transformed into the slimy grit crunched beneath their boots. Her bag's beyond heavy at this point, but she knows, at any sign of lag, he'll offer to carry it for her and she just can't _deal_ with that shit right now. 'That shit' being Peter's thoughtfulness. MJ just... she needs a day, two days, to remember that she knows how to live without Peter always in the next room. Without joint ownership of a fucking kettle.

"So, text me when you wanna head back on Sunday and we'll go together?"

MJ frowns. It isn't clear if the question is the timing for the return trip or if they'll be making it as a party of two. She shrugs.

"If that works for you."

"Ok, awesome."

She nods though it doesn't feel like a situation where the word 'awesome' is called for.

"Later, nerd," MJ says, aiming for her mom's as she marches away.

"Hey, MJ?"

She glances back. Peter's still standing there, plaintive look on his face, hands clutching the straps of his backpack. He never wears gloves. She keeps telling him to wear gloves. Is she supposed to be responsible for Spider-Man's frostbite? What a pain in the ass this guy is.

Her attention's enough to get him to continue.

"It's ok, right? It's ok about Ned moving in? It's just, you were kind of quiet during the movie the other night and we didn't talk much yesterday either..."

With a deep breath, MJ walks back to him.

"I'm just busy," she says, meeting his eye, then letting her gaze drift off. "Big essay coming up."

"...And about Ned?"

"Oh yeah, that makes sense, like I said. Did you forget?" It's maybe the shittiest attempt at teasing someone ever made, but MJ doesn't really tease Peter.

"But it's not, like, bothering you or anything, is it? I mean, you don't regret agreeing?"

_Do you?_ she wants to ask and doesn't.

"I'm fine, Parker, stop worrying about it," she says instead. "If you bring this up again after Ned moves in with you, I'm going to have to come back to the apartment and booby-trap it, _Home Alone_-style."

He smiles.

"Harsh."

"Alright," MJ concedes, "_Parent Trap_-style, like they did to the cabin. No swinging paint cans, just buckets of molasses."

"Deal. Consider my silence bought."

"I didn't _buy_ your silence, nerd, I ensured it through coercion. Aren't you supposed to have experience dealing with bad guys? Yikes."

Peter starts laughing and, incredibly, she does too, the two of them stalled on the corner.

"Ned'll keep me out of trouble."

"Yeah, well, he better," she says easily. Too easily. Jesus, what the hell is she saying? "Because, uh, I need you alive long enough to pull off the _Parent Trap_ thing."

Shit, she made an offhanded reference to the possibility of his being murdered. Nice. Really great stuff. He won't want her out on the 15th now―he'll never want her back in the apartment with him _again_.

"Of course."

Peter glances down, but when his face tilts back up, he's smiling at her. Why the _fuck_ does it feel like they're saying goodbye forever? MJ nods an awkward farewell to end this strangeness. That's when Peter moves towards her and she freezes. What's he doing? They don't have a secret handshake like he and Ned do. He catches himself when his arms start to lift and looks horrified.

"Sorry," Peter blurts. "I don't know what... I was going to hug you." He laughs self-consciously. "That'd be weird, right?"

"And it's managing to get weirder without even happening."

He takes a step back, but MJ surges forward impulsively. She tucks her chin over his shoulder, her hands squeezing his sides because the backpack makes a full embrace impossible―Peter's _backpack_ is helping her make wiser choices than her own brain.

"Bye," she says, soft and fast, and turns, jogging to catch the light.

* * *

**Saturday, February 6****th**

**_The longing never ends/Letting go of ways that we changed, still I pretend ― "Fire Flower" (Summer Salt)_**

Her gram comes over for dinner. Or, more like MJ and her mom pick her gram up from the apartment she shares with her sister and bring her back for dinner. Ever since Gram's wife (they never made it official, but that doesn't change who these women were to each other) died, she's been living with her sister, but MJ's great-aunt, 79 years old as she is, has a hot date tonight, so Gram has made time for them in her busy schedule. She's a real jokester about that in the car, about how she's missing _Westworld_ for them. When MJ shoots back that she can and _has_ watched _Westworld_ any time she wants (she's pretty sure Gram's on her third rewatch of season one), her mom shoots her a look from the driver's seat. When she adds that Gram only watches because she has a crush on Thandie Newton, they have to roll down the windows to let a little of the laughter out.

Her mom won't let her wash dishes during her first visit home for over a month, but she has nothing against MJ drying them. As they work, Gram sits at the kitchen table and asks her all about school. Asks if she's still drawing naked people (_yes, Gram, the figure-drawing class runs all year_), asks if Financial Aid's trying to snatch her scholarship back (_no, Gram, but I'll call you if they try anything_).

"And are you still living with that boy?"

Normally, MJ would laugh this question off, same as the others. Normally. Her hands still, holding a mug wrapped in a dampening tea towel.

"What'd you say, honey?"

Gram's a little deaf and not used to MJ not firing an answer back immediately. She assumed she didn't hear the response, not that MJ didn't give one. MJ thinks for a second. Probably better not to alarm her gram with news of her upcoming change of living situation. She doesn't want to be worried about and, technically, she is still living with 'that boy' for another eight days.

"Yes, Gram. Peter."

"His name is not one of the things I need to know about him. I just need to know that he's not getting in the way of your ascent to greatness."

MJ smiles and finishes drying the mug.

"Nobody's going to do that."

"Good girl. And you feel safe there?"

"Gram, he's an _Avenger_."

Yeah, maybe that's top-secret information. Whatever. Who's her gram going to tell?

"I don't mean do you think he'd pull you out if the building fell down―"

"Nice image, Mom," MJ's mother contributes with a roll of her eyes.

"―I mean how are you handling sharing a space with a boy who's in love with you?"

MJ's drying a fistful of silverware and it spills out of her grip, scattering across the counter. A lone spoon plops back into the sink's soapy water. She clears her throat and reaches for the cutlery. Reaches even farther for her composure.

"He's not, and what would that have to do with safety?"

"Let me tell you, he most certainly is." Apparently, Gram's rejecting the question. She never wastes her own time on words she can't be bothered to speak.

"A boy and a girl can room together without there being... feelings," MJ points out. It's irritation that's making her blush. Irritation at herself for being wrong-footed by her gram over Peter freaking Parker.

"Yes, they can, but I'm not talking about 'a boy and a girl,' I'm talking about Peter and yourself."

"I think getting a Netflix account has made you suspicious," MJ gently accuses. "What've you been watching on there?"

"None of your business."

Gram changes the subject, letting her off the hook, but the next time MJ turns to look at her, Gram gives her a wink.

Well, she can think what she likes, even theorize aloud. Doesn't make her right. If it's between Peter and MJ, her own feelings are the ones that make her feel unsafe, unbalanced, unprepared. Maybe he's considerate with her, maybe he's kind to the point of being sweet (when she lets him be), but that's _Peter_. That's just Peter.

* * *

**Sunday, February 7****th**

**_You know I like you a lot, but/It still hits me like a rock ― "Hits Me Like a Rock" (CSS)_**

MJ's breaking her promise to stay for lunch, bailing right after breakfast. She tells her mom she'd rather get back into school mode. Plus, she'll be home for the week-long study break before midterms; only a week away. What she _won't_ think about is the possibility that she'll be using her studying time for learning-to-cope-without-Peter-in-the-next-room time instead.

She doesn't text him, by the way. Why cut his weekend short? True, escorting her home isn't his responsibility, but he'd find some way to feel obligated. Definitely a Spider-Man thing. If only his overdeveloped sense of responsibility carried over into the putting his socks away department. Which is what she comes home to: Peter's socks just inside the door of their apartment. On the floor, peeking out of every pair of his shoes like a grubby Beatrix Potter scene. MJ has no memory of things looking so dire when she left (they left―together). Must've been distracted by trying to remember if she had her transit pass, or whether her mom had asked her to bring anything home for dinner.

The sidewalks have become slushy again and, based on the wet spot near the toe of her left sock, she needs to re-waterproof her boots. For now, she troops straight to her bedroom, holding her dripping boots in one hand and a paper towel beneath them with her other. MJ settles them over the heat vent in her room. As she switches to dry socks, she eyes the boots like they should've known better.

It's a cozy, forgetful few hours of solitude. Her paper's due Thursday and the body of it isn't exactly taking shape; she's straining against the traditional essay format and finding it messy going, even though it feels like she's on the right track. High school has underprepared her for this and overprepared her for things like... robotics. It's amazing how few people give a fuck about robotics when she's sitting in a lecture on the Dutch masters.

Peter never remembers to shut his bedroom door and, without trying to look, MJ gets a glimpse from the hall, right through his room and out the window, of snow lazily starting to fall when she rises to get a glass of water. The call of hot water is strong, but she showered this morning before breakfast. The best she can do is snuggle into bed and languidly run a highlighter over some readings for Tuesday.

MJ finds out she fell asleep when she wakes up to Peter's disbelieving shriek. The sound isn't loud, but it has her up and fighting her way out of her blankets to stumble into the hallway at the same time her roommate comes sliding into it from the kitchen. He sighs in relief. Spins, clutching his hair. That's a little much, she thinks. What a fucking dork.

"What's wrong with you?" she asks, ignoring how good it feels to see him again. Again? They were apart a _day_.

"You never texted me and then, and then―" He gestures behind him. "―your boots weren't at the door."

"They were soaked," MJ explains slowly. "They're drying in my room."

Peter's still getting over... whatever this is that's happening to him.

"Your boots are always at the door."

She looks at him carefully, surprised to discover he seems to be coming down from genuine panic.

"Are you ok?"

He does an odd shrugging motion and approaches her.

"I'm ok."

"Do you need a―"

Peter claps his arms around her and MJ goes immobile.

"Yeah, I did," he agrees.

She's trying to figure out when she should tell him she planned to end that sentence with 'doctor.' Or something else, even. Something that would calm him. Only... he does seem calm. _Feel_ calm. His hands are spread on her back. His body's sturdy enough to pull her in and push her back out again with his every breath when he's hugging her like this, but at least they're slow breaths. It's actually kind of ok. Nice. Warm. _Confusing_.

Before MJ can wrap her arms around his neck, caught up in this intermission from the _Parker and Jones: Roommates and Nothing More_ sitcom, Peter puts his hands firmly on her waist and steps away from her. Then glances down to see where his hands are and drops them.

"S-sorry. I... I was... I overreacted."

"I'm fine," she says with what's supposed to be a shrug but manifests as a twitch. "I'm good. Nobody murdered me on my way home. So..." Idiotically, MJ chucks him on the shoulder in a mortifyingly fatherly manner. "Thanks for keeping the streets safe, Spider-Man."

"Uh, yeah, you're welcome. Glad you're safe."

Peter's red-faced, swinging his arms, looking at her and then not looking at her, as she retreats back into her room and closes the door.

Not safe. MJ is _not_ safe.

* * *

**Monday, February 8****th**

**_I'll speak a little louder, I'll even shout/You know that I'm proud and I can't get the words out ― "Everywhere" (Fleetwood Mac)_**

She's wasting the one-hour gap she has between classes. It's supposed to be for eating lunch and, these days, either studying for tomorrow's test or adding something brilliant to her paper. It isn't supposed to be for eating lunch with a couple of nerds who've braved the art building to join her. Ned's awe of the building makes MJ start to smile before he changes topics to the reason he and Peter are actually barging into her schedule―discussion of Ned's move-in.

Based on their landlord's 1st and 15th rule, Ned will be an official renter seven days from now. To the boys, it therefore makes sense for Ned to be taking over that day. And to MJ too, of course. It totally makes sense to MJ. The 15th is also the first day of their break week, so there won't be classes to plan around. Nothing could be more straightforward! MJ can get her stuff packed up this weekend (the 13th-14th) and have her mom pick her up in the car the next day to relocate her to her new living space. Which―_fuck_―she's definitely going to text her classmate about. When asked about her living plans directly, she smiles and spoons hot soup into her mouth.

She's good with it. Ned's good with it. Peter's... holding things up. He claims he's only wondering if they need more time before Ned moves in because he doesn't want anyone's boxes to get mixed up. Ned pipes up with information on his thorough labelling technique. MJ just watches Peter. His eyes flick to her more than once, like she's going to protest, maybe? She wouldn't. She doesn't want to screw this up for them. Rooming together is what these two losers wanted from the start. The only thing she has to do is step aside. Fine, she can manage that.

"And we'll just... see each other around," Peter says as the three of them are finishing lunch.

But he doesn't say it to Ned, obviously. Not to Ned, who will be living across the narrow hallway from him in a week. He's looking right at MJ. Damn his gentle, baby-animal eyes. She hadn't really thought about this. When would she see Peter? They're in different programs with classes in different buildings. Their schedules overlap in a way that was convenient for eating dinner together most nights, not in a way that means they'll bump into each other on campus during their downtime. They're overachievers who haven't been able to sustain friendships outside of school. Except for with Ned. Except for with each other.

When Peter does this incomprehensible motion that, in another universe, might look like he was reaching for her hand, MJ nods in agreement. Then, as her eyes start to well without her permission, pretends to have burnt the roof of her mouth on her final spoonful of soup.

It's been cold for half an hour.

* * *

**Tuesday, February 9****th**

**_Bless your body, bless your soul/Pray for peace and self-control ― "The World We Live In" (The Killers)_**

MJ isn't sweating because she's retroactively stressed about the test. The test went fine. She prepared; in fact, she _over_prepared―devoting her entire morning and too much of the afternoon to revision when she should've been working on her fucking paper. _That's_ why she hurried back. _That's_ why she's sweaty and ready for a hot shower. It'll refresh and refocus her and she'll bang out a few paragraphs of the paper tonight, a few tomorrow (even though it's the longest day of her week; she's putting the nightmarish reality out of her mind for now), and have time to proofread the whole thing Thursday morning before she turns it in.

It's a _plan_ and she loves it. MJ heads to her room, vaguely noticing that Peter's bedroom door is shut. Huh, maybe he's hunkered down to do some studying of his own. She dumps her backpack and flings off her sweatshirt and, you know what, her t-shirt too when it wants to cling to the sweatshirt and be removed at the same time. The bathroom's right next to her room.

MJ darts over in her bra and the sweatpants she wore to take her test and opens the door.

Just as Peter flips the bathroom light on.

She twists away and slams her back into the hallway wall. Jesus Christ. Blinking won't wipe away the sight of Peter standing there with a towel tucked around his hips. Just the towel. Just that one towel. Fuck, she has to handle this somehow. The situation, that is.

"Sorry," MJ blurts. "The light was off and, and I didn't think and―"

"I like to shower in the dark. It kinda lets my senses rest and―"

"I finished my test early so you probably weren't expecting me home and―"

"―then I needed the light on to shave because I cut myself enough with it on to have zero desire to attempt shaving my face in the dark and―"

Her heart's pounding so loudly that between that sound and her own words, she's barely catching any of what Peter's saying.

"Such an invasion of privacy," she sighs out in conclusion. He falls silent too. The bathroom door's still open and a warm radiance stretches the width of the hall; MJ wants to reach her fingertips out and let them glow.

"So," Peter says, urgency draining into timidity, "your test went well?"

"Yeah." Looking down at her bare feet on the carpet of the hallway they still share, MJ smiles. "You cut yourself shaving?"

"You can laugh if you want."

His tone isn't offended and she knows he wouldn't mind if she did laugh. Probably wouldn't be surprised. She isn't... she isn't soft with him.

"I was just wondering why I've never noticed."

"Oh, well, the cuts heal up pretty fast. They're small cuts. I'm not _that_ bad at shaving." Peter clears his throat and she's standing there yet, listening. "Plus, we don't get close."

A terrible, awkward, one-note laugh rips out of MJ.

"True."

But her roommate doesn't join in.

"We're never _close_," he says quietly. She shivers.

MJ's back in her bedroom with the door shut―leaning against it―in a second. Maybe Peter started to move when she moved. Maybe he stepped out into the hallway with his raggedy towel and his squeaky-clean skin and the flush on his face from the steam because he heard her and thought she might be coming his way instead of hiding like a coward. She can't know without witnessing it. His footsteps never make a sound.

* * *

**Wednesday, February 10****th**

**_It's hard to know which way to go/Come and find me, come and find me ― "Between Days" (Far Caspian)_**

Clearly, despite her best intentions, MJ is giving off a vibe. Not her regular _approach with caution_ vibe. No, no. She doesn't know where that withering aura of distance has gone, but she's lost it and the atmosphere around her has changed as smoothly as the colours in a mood ring. It must have, because Peter hugs her for the second time this week, pulling her into an abrupt embrace before she heads off to campus in the morning.

This is supposed to be the thing about roommates, right? Always invading your space. Only, through the decaying brick wall of her denial, she sees that this isn't the same thing. He's not rummaging through her search history or eating her groceries (besides―_fuck_―they're kind of _their_ groceries, like the whole kettle situation); he's initiating moments of physical affection. MJ knows the hugs are affectionate and not perfunctory. If it were otherwise, if they were the kind of automatic hugs that happen in less established friendships upon every meeting and farewell, Peter and MJ would always have done them and it wouldn't feel so momentous that, suddenly, he's electing to _hold_ her.

He doesn't try it when she gets home. That's a good thing. She's tired and not so much cooking dinner as microwaving an assortment of shit from the fridge for the sloppy meal that will sustain her through wrapping up the final section of her midterm paper and writing the conclusion. Peter's sitting on the couch with a textbook in his lap when she gives him a sharp wave and goes to her bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her.

The final section is an uphill (if the hill's a ski slope slicked over by ice rain―and also there's an avalanche rumbling down from the submit) battle that takes until nearly 10pm to complete. MJ's focus is hanging by a thread and she's rerouting all of her energy to keeping her brain on task. That means no getting up to hunt up a chocolate bar or make a cup of coffee. She can do this. She just has to force herself through to the end. It's one more paragraph, or maybe a big one and a small _final_ final one of a line or two, to bring home her argument with a little more flair.

MJ pushes ahead, but apparently, the scale of her determination hasn't left enough space for her memory to function, because she's mixing up the order of her sub-points, and she's missing the first part of her thesis entirely. She keeps scrolling―up-down, up-down―to refer to the part she's already written. It's coherent, and that should be helping her now, but fucking _stress_ or something is making her concentration worse the harder she tries.

She lives lightly in the apartment. She's tidy and contained and quiet. The sound of frustration she makes as it feels like this whole assignment is unraveling (has she fucked it up from the beginning? Should she start over completely? Oh god, it's eleven o'clock! How is it eleven?!) is hellish. MJ's head slumps to her desk and she starts weeping. Why is this so _hard_? She's _tired_.

It's possible that she doesn't hear his knock, but Peter barges into her room. She gets herself to sit up and wipe her fingers under her eyes, her palms over her wet cheeks.

"It's not―" _Coming together_, she wants to say. _Fair_, she wants to say.

"I know," Peter interrupts, walking over to her chair. "How 'bout you step away from that for a minute?"

He puts his hand out to her and MJ sniffles as she stares at it. She slaps her palm to his and he holds on, pulling her up. Probably to guide her towards the TV or the kitchen for a hot drink, but MJ steps into him instead, her head on his shoulder, her nose against his neck.

It's the smell she's smelt when she hangs her coat on the hook next to his, when she sits on the couch and can tell he's recently sat in the same spot. Normally, this is a following smell―the scent of coming upon him after he's gone. Shock that it's become a now smell makes MJ jerk back, realizing what she's doing. She's never practiced friendly hugs. She doesn't know how to do them. Peter, on the other hand, hugs people all the time―mainly Ned and his aunt―and yet his failings are equal to hers. There's nothing pal-like in how he puts his hands on her or flexes his arms around her or gently gathers her closer. When he lets her step back, she sort of wishes he hadn't. But she's not thinking. Fucking paper.

MJ swivels and sits on the edge of her mattress.

"I can't end it," she tells him bluntly.

Peter's eyebrows raise... hopefully?

"No?"

She shakes her head.

"My introduction's solid, but I'm getting lost somewhere in the middle trying to recap it."

"_Oh_. Oh. Well, you could maybe― Is it ok if I sit down?" She nods. He continues, glancing sideways at her, a foot of space between them. "You could read it out loud? To me?"

"The whole essay?"

"If that's what you need."

MJ narrows her eyes at him.

"Parker, don't you have your own work to do?"

He shrugs.

"I handed in a report today and I have a quiz on Friday. The grading for that class is, like, fifty percent quizzes. Pretty sure my prof just didn't want to have to make up an exam."

"Then my real question is, why do you want to do this?"

Why is she pushing him? MJ doesn't know. Honestly, she'd prefer if it she shut up right about now and quit trying to get rid of her roommate. Her handsome, academically-capable roommate, sitting next to her on her bed. The only other time he's touched her bed was when he helped her move it in here in September.

"Because it's too soon to rewatch _Alien_?" She catches Peter's eye and grants him a smirk as he laughs at his own joke. "Go," he encourages, nodding towards her laptop. "Read it."

With an indulgent sign, MJ lifts her computer from her desk to her lap. She mumbles a little at first; even if it's a stupid paper rather than creative writing, they're her words and she's speaking them aloud for him to hear. But three paragraphs in, she glances over and Peter's leaning back on his hands with his eyes closed. MJ almost snaps at him for not listening―incredible how fast the stress will flare up and demand an outlet―until she realizes he's concentrating, eyebrows pulling together as she continues. Immediately after that, she stumbles over a full fucking sentence, but she comes out the other side with a steadier, louder voice.

When she reaches the end of what she has written, Peter nods and opens his eyes.

"I think―" he starts, but MJ shushes him.

Frantically, her hands trip and clack across her keyboard. The conclusion pours out, word after word after word. One big paragraph and a small _final_ final one for flair. The second she's done typing, MJ saves the document, puts her laptop back on her desk, and falls backwards onto her bed.

She takes three deep breaths, then says, "Now I just have to edit it."

"Don't I get to hear your conclusion?"

"In a minute."

Peter drops onto his back beside her and sighs like he's being denied something he really wanted. She rolls her eyes at him. What a nerd.

Their arms brush. He bounces his foot. Her back cracks when she pushes her shoulder into the mattress. She looks at him and gets the feeling that she just missed him looking at her.

"I'm waiting," he whispers, and MJ laughs.

"Let it _breathe_, Parker. I _just_ finished it."

"Can you pass me that blanket then? I'm getting cold."

"It's like a hundred degrees in here," she argues, but she thumps the blanket folded across her bed onto her roommate's stomach.

After a minute of watching him get cozy, MJ's jealous.

"Give me some of that."

He lets her tug it over. The blanket's big (Gram made it that way), but she's pretty sure Peter moves closer with it.

She tucks her legs up and catches site of his watch as she arranges herself. A bit after midnight. Quarter-after. At quarter-after, she'll get up, evict the dork from her room, and edit. MJ closes her eyes.

* * *

**Thursday, February 11****th**

**_I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it felt so true/Then I woke up as a nervous wreck and I fell for you ― "Fell for You" (Green Day)_**

They've made up for three years of nearly hug-less friendship in one night; MJ wakes up slowly to find her arms around Peter, and his around her. She keeps her eyes half-open. Evidently, they clung in their sleep, facing each other, and she's never been so comfortable. But things are going to get uncomfortable any second when Peter stirs. She almost doesn't want him to. Then, he shifts and she feels his erection against her thigh where it's slotted between his. MJ tries to cautiously extract her leg―heart pounding in her ears―and Peter lifts his bowed head. His bleary brown eyes meet hers.

"Hi." His voice is like rug burn.

"I have to edit my paper," she remembers.

She's waking up more now, noticing the light in her room. Not the lamp she left on last night, but the morning light that generally brightens the space, coming from Peter's window across the hall. She puts her hand down to push herself up to a sitting position and it lands on his upper arm. In a blink, his hand's gripping _her_ arm, preventing a topple. Wow, those reflexes are something. MJ glances shyly down into her roommate's face.

"Paper," she says again.

"Right."

He sits up quickly beside her―hair all sticking up at the back of his head―and she pretends not to notice him notice his erection.

"I'll, uh, maybe I'll see you for breakfast?"

MJ nods without looking at him and hears Peter stumble backwards out of her room, kicking away the blanket that's tangled around his foot. He closes the door behind him and she does _not_ see him at breakfast. The awkward energy from the situation that she doesn't really take time to process sends her headlong into edits. When she does make it to the kitchen, it's with her paper tucked inside a presentation folder and her hand snatching a store-bought muffin off the counter. She can hear the shower running and is grateful that she won't have to face Peter yet.

No, that doesn't happen until she's on campus, between classes; she's handed in her assignment without incident and it's a huge relief. Not only does Peter know her schedule as well she knows his, apparently, but he also knows exactly where she'll be on her break. She almost bumps into him coming around the corner of a building.

It feels like she's seeing a one-night stand in the light of day―except they didn't sleep together and MJ already saw him in the light of day. It's just such a contrast between this morning and now. For one thing, they're upright. For another, they're both fully awake.

She offers an uncertain, close-lipped smile as they exchange 'hi's.

"Um," MJ starts, "what're you doing here, Peter?"

"Oh, I just wanted to find out how it went. With your essay."

"Well, I turned it in and I can't really tell you more than that until I get it back."

They stare at each other for a minute before Peter goes, "Right. Right, right, right."

"You wanna... walk with me?"

"Sure. I have class in twenty minutes, and I have to get over to the other end of campus, but―"

"Go!"

"You sure?"

"Yes! Go, you moron. What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna bring you..." He pats his pockets and she knows it'll be fruitless before he tells her. If whatever Peter needs isn't already in his hand, he's forgotten it somewhere. This is a Rule of Peter. "A chocolate bar. I forgot it."

She smiles.

"That's ok."

"I thought you might need the energy since it was a pretty late night."

The girl walking past them darts an interested glance in their direction. MJ glares at her, but Peter really could've phrased that to sound more innocent. Because it _was_ innocent. Wasn't it? A couple of students collapse from the exhaustion of midterm assignments. That's not a clever romantic setup, it's overwork thanks to a system designed to crank them through the academia factory and spit them out at the end with a degree.

"Yeah. Um, I'll survive," she promises. "You better get to class."

Peter takes a few steps and turns back like he's struggling with something, wanting to speak.

"Seriously, Parker," MJ insists. "If you're late, I'll _almost_ feel bad."

This is supposed to be the part where he laughs, but her roommate just looks conflicted as he walks away from her.

He almost brought her a chocolate bar. God, she is so fucked.

* * *

**Friday, February 12****th**

**_That's not just friendship, that's romance too/You like music we can dance to ― "I'll Try Anything Once" (The Strokes)_**

"Have you been waiting long?" MJ asks when she leaves class and Peter's standing right outside, hands in his pockets.

He scrunches his face up and turns to fall into step with her as they leave the building, then campus.

"It sounds better if I say, 'no,' right?"

She laughs and looks over at him.

"If you do, I'm going to assume that, on top of finishing class an hour before I do, you were also let out early."

"It's that obvious I'm trying that hard?" he asks with a sheepish smile.

What. MJ can't respond.

After a minute, Peter sighs.

"I might as well tell you that my prof said we didn't have to come today."

"You didn't actually have to be on campus at all?"

"No."

"So, you're just here..."

He nods at her implied 'for me.'

"We're on break now," Peter reminds her. "Let me walk home with my roommate."

"Might as well. Last chance."

She feels him staring at her, but MJ does her best to look straight ahead as they walk back to their apartment.

He's on the phone with Ned later, sitting on the arm of the couch in their living room. MJ starts putting her things together, neat piles of books and folded clothes that'll be easier to pack tomorrow and Sunday. She leaves her door open. It used to annoy her (or she lied to herself that it did), how often Peter and Ned talk on the phone―don't they know their generation isn't supposed to _do_ that anymore?―and the fact that her roommate's soft voice carries so well through their apartment. Ok, fine, it doesn't carry _that_ well, she just listens for it. She can admit it now, in her bedroom, standing near the doorway to hear his happy voice.

Peter's flopped backwards, off the arm and onto the couch and still talking animatedly to his best friend, when MJ emerges from her room. She walks directly to the couch and drops her balled-up cozy socks onto his stomach, fleeing before he can attempt to catch her eye.

* * *

**Saturday, February 13****th**

**_This is not a test, welcome to the party/I've been on my best behaviour, but I think it's time/ You saw the other side ― "Best of Me" (Amanda Marshall)_**

MJ ruthlessly scours the apartment for every article of her clothing that could possibly be dirty. It's not a tough job; unlike Peter, she mostly keeps her stuff in her bedroom. She has a sack for carrying her laundry to their building's first-floor machines (because an actual laundry basket takes up too much space with its defined corners) and she stuffs it, lugging everything down there before breakfast. Waiting around is kind of nice because none of the other tenants have shown up yet. Plus, like always, MJ has a book. She transfers her load from the washer to the dryer and leans back against the wall, flipping through a yellowed, soft-paged copy of _The Joy Luck Club_.

Since she's been doing laundry down here all year (except for when she goes home for the weekends and winter break), MJ knows the ways of these machines. Which is why it's so disturbing when the dryer halts five minutes before its cycle should be ending. Unwatched, she jabs at the settings, but the machine's completely crapped out, so MJ starts hauling her laundry back into the sack. The small stuff―socks, underwear, t-shirts―has dried, but her sweatshirts are still damp. Unfortunately, with the stress of assignments, the sweatshirts are what she's primarily lived in the past few weeks, meaning all four of them were in there at once, and all four of them are too damp to put on.

She laughs bitterly at herself; at the last second, she'd even taken off the sweatshirt she had on over her tank top.

To stay warm and keep herself from running into anyone, MJ pounds up the stairs and slips into her apartment. She can pack up the dry clothes and hang the sweatshirts off her doorframe, her chair, wherever else seems suitable, until they dry. She's flinging one over the shower rod when Peter comes walking down the hall and pokes his head in.

"The dryer..." she starts to explain, positioning her sweatshirt, but Peter disappears. MJ rolls her eyes.

In a minute, though, he's back. When she turns to leave the bathroom, her roommate thrusts one of his own sweatshirts at her.

"Peter," she sighs, "stop trying to take care of me."

"Ok, I will after this." He shakes the sweatshirt at her. "Put it on."

"What are you trying to do, nerd? Mark me as your territory? Quit being such a Neanderthal."

With a smirk, MJ brushes by him, but Peter tries to lay the sweatshirt over her shoulder. She shrieks a laugh, ducking to escape it, and suddenly her roommate has his arms around her waist, picking her up with her back to his chest.

"You're gonna be cold," he huffs, leaning backward as she squirms.

"I'll get a blanket!"

"A blanket will get in the way while you're packing!"

"I'll cope! Let me go pack!"

"Just wear! My! Sweatshirt!"

She goes limp and he sets her on her feet.

"I surrender," MJ declares.

"Good."

Peter bends to pick up the sweatshirt she's shaken off with all their goofing around, breaking his hold on her, and she bolts for the living room yelling, "Sike!"

Logically, she's aware that she can't outrun Spider-Man, but a giddy mania pushes her to attempt it. He tackles her into the back of their couch before she can clamber over. Well, it's sort of a tackle. Actually, Peter's barely touching her, but he's behind her with his hands gripping the back of the couch to either side of her hips.

"There," she says, feeling him at her back, "you saved me from being cold." MJ turns with a prepared smile; as the silliness fades away, the way his exhalations hit her back felt too much like tension. She meets his eye, straightening up because he's so close. What did he say? They're never close? "I'll just jog up and down the hall every so―"

Peter kisses her mouth.

Just as she begins to lean into it, brain swirling and spiking with confusion, he steps back. Then again. Again, again, again. He spins at the hall and goes right to his bedroom.

MJ doesn't know what to do, so she stands there a few minutes, face working its way through a series of expressions dictated by the imaginary conversation she and her roommate are having in her head. The one they have because he stays put two goddamn seconds after planting one on her. His sweatshirt's on the floor near the kitchen. MJ walks over and yanks it on, feeling vulnerable and bewildered.

Eventually, she plods back to her room.

It's a shock when Peter knocks on her door a while later. She left it open, which was terrifying. She just figured, with this being the end, truly the end, she would allow whatever was going to happen to happen. If the kiss was an awkward misunderstanding, MJ will be leaving that behind with all the rest of her conflicted feelings two days from now.

"What's up, Parker?" she asks, not turning around to face him. She's packing up her printer, stuffing it back into the box it came in and taping it closed.

"Do you need any help?"

"Not really. You can help carry my mattress out of here when my mom comes on Monday though."

She's anticipating a quip rather than an evasion. Peter Parker is the kind of friend who will voluntarily carry your shit when you move. But he doesn't give her either.

"You're really going."

Slightly annoyed, MJ turns to stare at him.

"Yeah, I'm _really_ going. Hence the packing. It was your idea, remember?"

"It was easier when I thought you didn't want to be here."

She laughs the fakest laugh of her life.

"I _don't_ want to be here. You make loud phone calls and, and you come in late at night and you have socks _every_where. I think you might actually own every sock every human being has ever lost."

He frowns at her.

"You never mentioned any of that. In the _five months_ we've lived together, you never asked me to speak more quietly or put more effort into containing my clothes to my room."

"Well," MJ shoots back in exasperation, "now you know!"

"Are you mad at me for offering your room to Ned?"

"Peter..." She gives him a desperate look. It's too _late_ for this. Doesn't he fucking get that? MJ exhales a sharp breath. "Peter, I'm moving out on Monday."

"What if you didn't?"

He's being _such_ an idiot. Everything is arranged. She can't stay now that Ned's about to come bounding in with his Lego and his best-friendship to be a better match for Peter's roommate that she ever was.

"I texted my classmate on Monday about the room. It's mine. I'm moving out of here, Ned's moving in. Everything's settled."

"Could we unsettle it?"

Peter walks into her room, right up to her. His eyes are pleading and she doesn't want him to see that this little trick of his works just as well on her as on anyone else. That she's _susceptible_ to him. That's not who they are to each other; she's made a very good career of being his sarcastic, distant friend.

"You just don't like change," MJ tells him. "You didn't mean it." The _kiss_. "It was just a misguided attempt to keep me here. Nothing more." She crosses her arms.

"You're gonna hate hearing this, but you're wrong."

"Maybe I'm right and you haven't figured it out yet."

Peter shakes his head.

"It _can't_ be just me who's felt different since I told you Ned's moving in. Something's _changed_."

She rolls her eyes.

"You think you're an expert on my feelings because you saw me cry in a moment of stress."

"And you saw _me_ half-naked!"

MJ glances away in frustration and because she doesn't want him to see her reliving that memory.

"Being first year roommates," she starts after a long pause, "is a _condition_. It's a state of being that's meant to change."

"Good! I want to change it! I want us to be more than roommates. MJ, why can't this be easy?"

"Because you noticed me _last week_ and I've had a crush on you since we were fifteen!" she blurts out. "And don't goddamn ask me why I didn't say anything because not everyone's brave like you, Peter. Ok? Not everyone's Spider-Man. Some of us are just the roommate across the hall. Let me fucking get over this in peace!"

"Sure," he says, looking down. "Got it."

Peter nods definitively and twists away. Reaching her doorway, he turns his head slightly.

"Just so you know, you only have me beat by a year."

* * *

**Sunday, February 14****th**

**_By tomorrow I'll be leaving/By tomorrow I'll be gone/If you want to tell me something/You had better make it strong ― "Coming Down" (Dum Dum Girls)_**

On one hand, her mind knows the late-night assignment-finishing sessions are over for a while. On the other, it won't let her sleep. MJ tosses and turns until almost four in the morning before she gets out of bed. In the dark, the only thing she can find to throw on over her pajama top is Peter's sweatshirt, so she does.

Her thoughts felt so clear while she was lying down, but now that she's up, things are hazy again. Did Peter really confess that he's been interested in her since they were sixteen? Does that piece of information make her feel as mixed-up and, somehow, cheated as it did when he said it? Two morons in one apartment. Ned's got a lot to live up to.

MJ leaves her room and crosses the hall to where Peter's door is ajar, letting out a sliver of blue-white light. He's probably sleeping. He won't hear her coming if he's sleeping. If he's sleeping, she bargains with herself, she'll turn right around and go back to bed. She eases the door open. Peter's bedding rustles as he rolls over to face her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she mumbles. _Fuck_. Worst possible icebreaker in this situation.

"If I invite you in," he wonders, voice groggy with insomnia, "are you going to push me away again?"

"No."

"So do you believe what I said?"

MJ sighs.

"I'm trying to."

Peter waits a minute, then pushes himself up in bed to sit with his back against the wall.

"You can come over here if you want."

She hesitates for less time than her reluctant nature wants her to. Putting her hand out low, MJ feels for the end of the bed and sits down. It's miles from him. _We're never close_, he said.

"You're wearing my sweatshirt," he notes when she doesn't say anything.

"Don't start with that again," she warns, but it's light. This time, he waits her out until MJ's compelled to speak into their silence. She begins at a whisper. "Caring about you is really hard. When we were in high school, I sort of felt my role was the unnecessary third wheel to you and Ned, and it still feels like that. Like, I think about you and I worry when I don't hear you come home at night and, yeah, Peter, I was hurt when you sprung the Ned's-moving-in thing on me."

"To be fair," Peter chimes in, "I never thought there was a reason that shouldn't happen. I thought this whole living together thing was just a favour you were doing me. So, when Ned brought it up, I thought, _finally, I can give MJ a way out_."

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, well, so are you."

MJ smiles down at her lap.

"I have to tell you all of it, ok?" Peter asks softly.

Her heart's pounding too hard. The light in the room isn't moonlight, just the glow of someone in the next building over's TV through the curtains. MJ only looks at him when the mattress shifts; he's getting out of bed, wearing a dorky shirt and plaid bottoms.

"Tell me all of it," she prompts when he stops in front of her, looking like he's forgotten his lines.

"MJ, I love you."

It sounds so right, but at the same time, she's so scared. It's a painful thing, looking up at Peter's face. One half aglow.

"So, that's all of it," she says, trying to digest his confession without being too distracted by the depth of his expression.

He laughs shortly at himself.

"Not quite."

And he kneels.

"What the fuck, Peter," she gasps, jolting backwards.

"I don't have a ring because I really haven't thought this part out," Peter says. MJ can't say anything. Her throat, tongue, and lips are all broken. "I just know that I can't let you go. You promised your new roommates you were coming, and I promised Ned he was moving in here, and that's _fine_. It doesn't matter where you're living, I'm going to love you. I can wait to get married, or even engaged for real, but I couldn't wait any longer for you to know how I feel. _That's_ all of it."

She's stunned. He looks exposed and terrified, like he's holding his skin open, waiting for her to snap his ribs one by one before ripping his heart out. It takes long seconds, many of them, for MJ to shift forward until she slides off the bed to sit in front of her roommate. She takes his hand.

"We _are_ engaged for real."

With a relieved burst of laughter, Peter grabs the back of her head and kisses her hard. Oh, she'll put stipulations on later―no ring before graduation, no wedding until they're both employed full-time―but right now, she's following Spider-Man's example and reacting on instinct.

"Oh, and I love you too," she adds between kisses.

His hands slide down her back. Everything about the way he's touching her says: _finally_. Maybe they're skipping a step, the one where one of them asks the other out and they go on dates and meet each other's families. But they kind of _have_ done those things. They've been living together since the fall, eating dinner together most nights, easing each other's tiny stresses most days. They know each other's secrets and coffee orders. They _know_, period.

MJ loops her arms behind his neck to hold him against her while they kiss, but when they start to lean sideways, it's Peter who mutters, "bed."

He repeats it as a question and she nods, hands clasped in his as they help each other to their feet. It's so simple, this part. Peter draws back the covers and they tumble and rearrange. Murmured admissions of inexperience and the way he blushes when she asks about protection―not because he hasn't bought any, but because he has.

"You know we're fucked if this part's no good, right?" she checks. She's only partly joking. "We've staked everything on this."

"This is just you and me," he replies. "Same as everything else."

MJ has this vague plan to leave his sweatshirt on if he doesn't say anything about it, but by the time they've shimmied each other out of their pajama bottoms, she's ten thousand degrees. So she wriggles free of the sweatshirt and the t-shirt she sleeps in and Peter hugs her tight to him. He can't be real. She puts her arms tentatively around his back, expecting her hands to pass right through him. But he's solid and warm and on top of her, shaking slightly when MJ runs her fingers through his hair.

She keeps it up, smoothing his hair and stroking the back of his neck, as Peter's mouth finds her collarbone, as his hand runs down her stomach to tuck between her legs. The hitch in her breathing makes him groan and bite down on her nipple. When she lifts her hips, he rubs her more fiercely. She orgasms digging her fingers into his chest―the other hand clammy against his hair line, maybe from her palm, maybe from his skin.

Chest heaving, he tells her they don't have to do any more if she doesn't want to. MJ reaches between their panting bodies and takes hold of his erection. Looks into his eyes as she moves her grip up and down. Convinced, Peter rolls off of her to bang open the drawer of his bedside table. She stacks his pillows, shuffling up higher, and when he returns to her, she raises her knees to cage him in. They both watch his hands put the condom on.

The next few minutes are measured in the evolving rhythms of their breathing. Peter works himself in and out of her incrementally, so much tension in his arms and back where her needy hands grasp. She _needs_ him―it's a miraculous revelation. That he's been an essential part of her life, piece of her existence, and that it's ok for her to need him, not just dispassionately or critically observe the best and worst of him. She holds him tighter and he clutches her thigh, pushing in all the way. This feeling is as much of a stranger to her as she's been to herself.

Peter's still for a minute. Quietly, he says, "We actually did this."

"Yeah," MJ agrees, tracing his spine.

Suddenly moving together takes priority over the disbelieving laughter they began to volley back and forth. She rocks her hips with and against his thrusts and it's like they're fighting to push the same swing from opposite sides―the movements don't match up at first, but eventually, an instinctive force takes over and the swing _swings_. Peter breathes hard into her neck; MJ hooks her legs up around his hips. Single-mindedly, they grope for just the right speed, just the right pressure. He kisses her neck and her eyes roll back as she holds his face there.

When he drags against her, catching her clit, MJ uses her legs to make sure those electrifying passes continue. But Peter can tell from the sounds she's making too, she thinks. Though brief and disconnected, her cries are climbing in pitch. He picks up the pace when she asks him to. Soon, soon, soon, _there_. MJ pulls him down to her, arms around his neck, and climaxes with her forehead pressed to his shoulder. Her roommate, boyfriend, fiancé, swears and speeds up even more; it's a few seconds of a sensation that buzzes more than thumps or thrums and then he's curling his arms under her, grabbing the back of her neck.

Peter shifts off of her and, when she doesn't immediately come with him, gathers her to him. Of course, then he remembers about the condom and gets up anyway. MJ snuggles into the warmth he leaves. After a minute, he pulls back the covers to join her again and they share a shy reintroduction, slipping back into their pajamas. It's when he reaches first for her hand that she realizes she's safe.

Across the street, someone shuts off the TV. Peter's room goes dark. They fall asleep.

* * *

**Monday, February 15****th**

**_Seven miles below me/I can see the world and it ain't so big at all ― "This Time Tomorrow" (The Kinks)_**

"I'm seeing you for lunch _tomorrow_," MJ reminds Peter, tugging her hand out of his. The final box of her possessions is in her arms. Downstairs, her mom's car is at the curb.

He groans in complaint and follows her down the hall, past the kitchen, to the front door. Ned should be here within the hour; they staggered her move-out and his move-in to prevent collisions. And to give Peter more time with her. He admitted to _that_ motive this morning, cooking them an omelette while MJ leaned her forehead against his back, smiling into his t-shirt.

"Ned's key," she says at the threshold. She holds it out to Peter and he pockets it.

"Thanks."

MJ takes backward steps, moving away from him. He looks like he's barely keeping himself from springing after her. She sighs.

"Come on," she says, smiling. "Walk me down."


End file.
